Such chiplessly shaped angular contact ball bearings that can take up axial forces only in one direction and therefore have to be positioned against a second bearing are preferentially used as steering bearings because they have a very small moment of friction, a relatively high rigidity and are simple to mount and economic at the same time.
These angular contact ball bearings made up of the two bearing rings have to be retained inseparably together for transport and for assembly at the customer's site. In a solution offered in the document DE-GM 69 06 278, the inner bearing ring comprises an extended region that is folded over around the outer bearing ring in radial direction. This folding-over can be achieved, for example, by rolling.
A drawback of this is that the bearing can only be hardened in the region of the raceways, because, otherwise, it is not possible to fold over the extended inner ring. However, a partial hardening of a bearing is always more complicated than a hardening of the entire bearing.